Elissa Uley
by LynxMalfoy
Summary: 20 years ago, Joshua Uley left La Push. Now, Elissa and her brother have returned to find Sam Uley. What do they have in common that could change the pack forever? JacobXOC, LeahxOC, M for violence and almost rape, No Nessie! This isn't JacobxLeah compatible. I'm so happy! Oh, and my beta is currently making a banner for this story! Thanks to KJ:I fixed the problem in the summary.
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

The first thing I thought when I woke up was that my father should have been home by now. I got up and did my daily rituals, having a shower, blow drying my short, black hair, eating breakfast and brushing my teeth. I did it in a daze though, my thoughts on my father and brothers. I waited around for an hour after I got up, hoping that he would come through the front door with my band of brothers behind him. But it didn't happen. When the clock ticked over into the second hour, I got up off the sofa and decided to do some chores.

I decided to chop some wood. I went around the back of the house where my dad normally chopped wood. I wouldn't really call our house a house. It was more of a cabin in the middle of the woods. But don't think because we lived in a cabin we were poor. Our cabin was massive, three stories with large bay windows in the front. We had an indoor pool as well. We lived high up on a mountain and the view was amazing and sometimes I could sit for hours just sitting on my balcony and watching the panorama before me. We barely had any contact with the outside world except for the occasional visits into town to buy new clothes and luxuries.

I shook myself out of my daydream and walked around the corner to the clearing behind our cabin. The axe was sticking out of a tree stump and it was easy to work it out of the rotting wood. I picked up a large chunk and brought the axe down through the wood like a knife through melted butter. It was actually easier than I had expected. I picked up the next chunk and before I knew it I had a large pile of chopped wood beside me. I threw the axe down into the stump and started taking the wood inside. I was on my third trip back when my eldest brother stumbled out of the forest naked and covered from head to toe in blood.

I dropped my armful of cut wood instantly, some of it landing on my foot.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing forward to help my brother. No sooner had I put my arm around him, he was violently sick, coughing up bright red blood. I tried to walk forward but my brother was a dead weight in my arms. He had passed out from shock. I used all my strength and tugged and pulled my brother inside. I tried to put him down as gently as possible on the white leather couch but he groaned and rolled away from me, nearly rolling off the couch all together. That was going to stain, I thought as I hurried to get a bucket of warm water and a first aid kit.

I gently washed my brother down, avoiding his man parts as best I could. Once I had him as I could get him I checked him for any major injuries. He was alright in that department with only a large gash down his left cheek. I left it because I knew it would heal before the day was done. I went up to his room and brought back a pile of his clothing. Cut off jeans and a ripped tee were the best I could do. As I came down the stairs I saw my brother trying to sit up. I went past the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. I placed his clothes on the glass coffee table and helped him up.

"Put some clothes on and yell for me when you're done." I told him. I walked out and went to grab some aspirin from under the bathroom sink. I brought it back down and was glad to see my brother had clothes on.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting next to him on the sofa and handing him the aspirin. He took it thankfully and gulped it down. He waited a few moments before he launched into his story.

"We caught the scent around a mile west and followed it for a day. It lead nowhere in particular so we decided it was no threat. We just turned back when they attacked. There were so many! At least 5, I think. We were all fighting when Jack jumped on one. I swear it happened so quickly. One minute he was gnashing his teeth at the monster the next he was lying on the ground with his throat ripped out. We fought but they killed nearly everyone. Dad and I were the only ones left. He told me to come back here and get you..." My brother broke down, weeping into my shoulder.

I was numb all over. Everything I had ever known had just been ripped away, like an old band aid. I was in shock. I was so out of it I didn't even hear them coming. One minute I was sitting there with my brother the next I was being pushed far too roughly against the wall of the kitchen. In front of me was the single most beautiful and scary thing I had ever seen. He was tall, a good 6 foot 5 with black hair he was covered in blood, but something told me that it wasn't his. What freaked me out the most were the eyes. They were blood red. I gulped and tried to move away. He just smiled sadistically.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound stronger than it actually was. It didn't work and my voice sounded as thin as a reed pipe. He pushed my harder against the wall and I actually felt the wall crumble a bit beneath the force. He brought his face towards mine and licked my cheek. I shuddered in absolute disgust at what he did.

"I am your worst nightmare" He hissed.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

Okay so let me tell you what exactly is different about this story. Joshua Uley left Sam's mum to go and live in europe and found a new wife and had 6 kids, 2 pairs of male twins, his eldest is male and youngest is female so that is 5 boys and 1 girl. His wife died from a disease when his kids were young. All his boys were wolves and his daughter wasn't. He regularly takes his sons out to hunt for vamps. His daughter is kinda clueless about it, only knowing that it is impossible for a girl to be a shapeshifter and that her brothers and father are shapeshifters. She doesn't know about vampires.

Also, this story is set in around 2010. There is only 1 year difference between Seth(16) and Leah(17). Sam is 20 and Emily is 18.

Elissa is 15

Eli and Liam (Youngest twins) 16

Tristan and Caleb (Eldest twins) 17

Damien 18

**Wolf Pack ages* Edit 30/06/12**

Jared: 16

Paul:18

Sam: 20

Jacob: 16

Seth: 16

Leah: 17

Embry: 16

Quil: 17

Note: Brady and Collin haven't turned yet.

Okay. I'm working on the next chapter now, so what you have to do is review and I'll post it! Simple, right?


	3. Slipping Away

Here you guys go, the next chapter, all thanks to my absolutely amazing beta, CassidieDream. She deserves a big round of applause for fixing up all the mistake I make, which is a lot sometimes. What am I saying? Iy'm a fantastiker speler!

**Chapter 2**

His sickly sweet breath washed over my face, making me want to barf. He pushed me further into the wall and I could hear the audible cracks. His eyes swept up and down my body, as if just noticing my shorts and singlet. He licked his lips.

"Now what do we have here?" he asked, his eyes landing on my long brown legs that weren't covered. It made me feel sick. He trailed his free hand down from my shoulder to my waist digging his fingers in; bruising my skin. I tried to get out of his strong, vice-like grip, but that only caused him to hold on tighter. I growled, a deep growl from right down in my chest which would normally scare off my brothers but just made the demon man laugh, a deep vicious sound.

"You think you can scare me?" He asked, he easily lifted me from the ground and held me above the ground by the throat. I clawed at his iron hands, desperately trying to breathe. Spots of black erupted in my eyes. From this vantage point I could see another one in a deadly game of tag with my brother.

'What did you do to my brothers?" I choked out. He gripped tighter, causing my breath to come out in wheezes.

"Why we killed them of course. Now, why don't you stop fighting me and just relax. I'm sure my masters would let me have you as a play thing." He grinned up at me and let go of my throat, making me fall to the floor. I gasped at the sudden release and tried to stand up. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pushed me against the wall his knee nudging my thighs apart. I closed my eyes as he grabbed my shorts and ripped them up the seam, causing them to fall down. I sobbed, and waited for the inevitable. Suddenly the weight of the man was lifted and I opened my eyes, relieved. But what I saw in front of me was worse.

My father, bleeding and limping, was fighting the demon man and my brother was fighting the other with renewed vigour, both of them indistinct blurs. I cowered on the floor, before getting the courage to stand up and take a few steps. The sight in front of me angered me. I was so unbelievably angry that these men, no, not even that, these _devils_ thought they could just come in and take away everything that I loved. I started shaking, my eye sight turning red. My arms felt heavy and I collapsed to the floor, shaking violently. My muscled ached and my bones popped and suddenly I felt different.

My eyesight was sharper, seeing reds and blues more clearly. The fuzzy images of my father and brother before were now super clear and I could see every detail, every hair on my father's lithe body. My sense of smell was better and I could smell the acrid sweet stench of the monsters. I lifted my hand and saw... well it was no longer a hand. It was a paw. A pure white paw. I gasped and instead of my normal voice, a yipping sound came out of my throat. I looked around and saw the broken window where the monsters had entered the house, I walked to the window, still on my hand s and feet and looked saw my reflection.

I jumped back because the thing I saw in the window was not me. It was a pure white arctic wolf with not a single identifying mark. At first I thought it was standing outside but when I looked back I noticed the eyes. Light brown that were more gold that brown. The same eyes I saw every time I looked in the mirror. A ripping sound behind me caused me to look behind me. My brother had finally got in a blow on the demon man and had ripped his torso in two. He quickly flashed back and yelled at me.

"Lissa, control your emotions. Think of nothing and you'll turn back." I only just understood him with the limited speech capabilities. He phased back I forced myself to think of white as my father had taught me. I imagined myself with mum, before she had gotten sick. I instantly calmed down and I felt the same feeling I had before - only in reverse. I stood up and looked down to be confronted with the sight of my naked body. The vampire my father was fighting looked at me and snarled, licking his lips. This gave my father a perfect opportunity to jump. The vampire went down.

I didn't stay around to watch: instead I ran upstairs and quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a singlet. I grabbed the emergency bag dad made us pack just in case a situation came up. I never thought I would have to use it but a lot of things had changed. I ran to my brother's and father's rooms and grabbed their bags as well as the things they loved most, mobiles, iPods and the little blue teddy bear that my mother had gotten for me when I was a baby. I ran back down stairs and grabbed the keys to the car and dad's wallet.

I ran back into the living to see father and brother lighting the remains of the demons on fire in the 2 metre wide fireplace. Father turned around and I gasped, seeing the bite on his shoulder.

"Papa!" I cried, grabbing the forgotten first aid box that had been thrown next to the fireplace. I forced him to the arm chair, the only piece of furniture that was still intact. He pushed me away.

"No, Elissa." he said, sitting down gingerly. His face screwed itself up in pain. "It's too late; the venom has reached my bloodstream. I have a few minutes left." I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes.

"I can save you, I know I can!" I said opening the first aid kit. His usually warm hand felt like normal temperature for once.

"No, Elissa. I love you but you can't save me. Before I go I need to tell you something. You are a shapeshifter like your brother." I stared mutely at him.

"How is that possible? You told me it was impossible!" He coughed violently and leaned back in the chair.

"I thought it was. There has never been a female wolf in the history of the pack." His body began to shake, as if he was about to transform, but I knew he wasn't. He breathed in heavily and exhaled. He gripped my brother's arm and looked him in the eyes and nodded once before he released a shaky breath and leaned back, perfectly still.

(-)(-)(-)

Read and review. Please.


	4. Leaving Home

Here you go. Yet again, my beta has done an amazing job. Seriously, I got chapter two, sent her the next one and half an hour later, poof! I've got a pretty little email with the chapter that is done with just as much meticulousness (is that a word?) as the last one. Well hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

My brother took my arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Come on," he urged, "We have to leave _now_. Dad wouldn't have been able to face all of those monsters by himself, the others will be regrouping and they _will_ follow us." He scooped up both mine and his bags and pushed me towards the stair case.

"Quickly change into something we can travel in while I get the car warmed up." I nodded, unable to speak. I took the steps three at a time, my thighs aching from the transformation. I looked at the clock on my bedroom wall as I entered and I was startled to find that it had only been 13 minutes since I had first brought my brother inside.

I grabbed my hiking boots and leather jacket and threw them over the top of my shorts and singlet. I grabbed a cardigan for if I got too hot. I looked around my room, looking to see if I had left anything important behind. My eyes scanned over the useless junk and narrowed in on the picture left on my bed side table.

I picked it up cautiously, careful not to disturb the precarious pile of books including my mum's favourite, _Alice in Wonderland._ I looked at the family picture, stunned at how young we all looked. Dad didn't have his worry lines; instead he wore a care-free smile on his sun kissed brown face. Mum looked beautiful, the sunlight streaming through her auburn hair and making her green eyes seem as if they were on fire, contrasting heavily with her milk white skin.

I sighed; tucked the picture and mum's book into my pocket and turned and left the room, knowing that I would never see it again. I took the stairs two at a time and was back down at the car in 4 minutes, record timing for me. I thought I smelt something but I dismissed it as imaginary, caused by stress from what had happened earlier.

I studied the car for a second. It was an old car, even older than me a 1990 convertible in red with the top on. I opened the door and sat in the front seat. I released a shaky breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding.

I looked over to my brother and nodded, barely registering that he had changed into a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans covered by his favourite black leather jacket. He nodded back, just once, and his booted foot forced the pedal to the floor, almost breaking a hole in the still half closed roller door. It might have been an old car, but it certainly ran well. We were a hundred meters down the road when the house exploded into a gigantic ball of flame.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, twisting in my seat to see the remains of my childhood go up in smoke, literally. I remembered the smell and I turned sharply to my brother.

"You did this!" I yelled. "What about all the stuff we didn't have time to get, what about all the photo albums and mum's wedding dress? I thought we were going to come back and get it..." He roughly grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"Lissa, enough. I grabbed the albums and the dress, but they're not important." I stared at him, my mouth falling into a perfect 'o' shape. How could he say that? They were the only things left to remind us about her. He pulled on my arm again, forcing me to focus.

"You seriously don't understand how much danger we are in, do you?" I shook my head, not knowing what he was going on about.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, his eyes never leaving the road.

"What has dad told you about us?" I screwed my nose up in concentration, trying to remember the time when dad had sat me down and explained what exactly happened to him and my brothers.

"That we are descended from someone called... um... Tahi Kaki? And that you all have a mutant gene that makes you transform into a giant wolf whenever you want?" My brother laughed, a really deep baritone sound that reverberated through his chest like a gong.

"Something along the lines of that, Yes. We are descendents of Taha Aki, a native American from the Quileute tribe that had the ability to transform into a wolf at will. The story goes that the Quileute tribe were spirit warriors, able to leave there bodies. Anyway, something happened to Taha Aki's body and he was trapped out of it. He asked a wolf, a larger one than normal if he could share his body and the wolf said yes. Um -" My brother paused and thought to himself for a minute, as if he too had forgotten the story. I really hadn't, I just wanted to hear it from him.

"Something happened to cause Taha Aki to feel human anger that was too much for the wolf, so the body of the wolf transformed into a man, who looked like Taha Aki, but was more powerful. According to dad, instead of the usual 23 chromosomes we have 24." I nodded understanding what he was saying but not how it applied to me. I voiced my thought.

"What has this got to do with me?" I asked. My brother sighed.

"Lissa, you are one of the Pack now. You are a Quiluete wolf." I stared at him gobsmacked, the truth finally hitting home. I stared out the window, watching mile after mile stretch between us and our now burnt down to the ground house.

It was a quick ride down the mountain to the little village that was nestled into its shadow. Instead of stopping in the town like I thought we would, my brother continued driving through its quaint little streets until we passed the church, the last building before hitting the countryside.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused, tired and wanting to sleep forever even though it wasn't even lunch yet. My brother checked his watch and looked up again, his unwavering gaze focused on the expanse of trees around us as we travelled down the lonely little highway.

"The airport. We have no family left here. Everyone's gone. Dad has some family over in America and in his will it said we were to go live with them." I sat stunned. When had dad had all the time to do this? What kind of situations did he see us going into that he would have to put that in his will? I also relised another thing:We were the only two left in our family line. Everyone else was gone. Mum, our brothers, everyone I had ever loved or cared for was gone except for my older brother.

I grabbed his and hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back, understanding my thoughts. We were the closest in our family, eldest and youngest, always working together and always helping each other.

"You should probably try and get some sleep, it's a long drive to the airport and an even longer plane flight." I nodded and sunk back in my chair. My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

(-)(-)(-)

There you go, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. You know what to do. Read and review please!


	5. Never Looking Back

Here you go guys, chapter 4. This hasn't been beta'd because I really just wanted to put it up here. I might get it beta'd later. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_My dreams started off normal enough. I was bouncing through the forest, the trees a glittering silver green, sunlight pouring through the gaps in the foliage and striking the gravel on the small path I was following. I skipped along, picking up wild flowers and smelling the sweet perfume drifting up from their delicate petals. I came upon a small clearing that was filled with golden sunlight._

_I stopped spying a deep purple lily with thin veins of gold and white floating up the petals in the shadow of an enormous great oak tree that towered above the lily, which grew in a dark little hollow at the base. The smell drifting up from the flower was intoxicating, irresistible. I needed that flower. I got down on my hands and knees and my fingertips closed around the delicate stem and I gentle pulled it from the cold wet ground._

_I changed my grip on the flower and recoiled, looking at the tiny drop of blood beading on my fingertip. I suddenly noticed the wicked thorns that curved along the stem. The smell from the flower changed, instead of the sweet delicate fragrance that was tantalizingly delicious, it changed into a sickly sweet stench that made my nose itch._

_The lily was no longer pretty. The petals had turned black and were curling up and shrivelling. The lily fell into ash and drifted away on the wind. The clearing grew dark and suddenly didn't seem as safe as it used to. All around me the flowers were curling up and dying, drifting away on the wind. All the colors slowly drained away, leaving the tiny prick of blood on my finger a brilliant red against the dull backdrop._

_There was a snapping of branches behind me and I whirled around, falling down as I did so. Red eyes gleamed out of the gloominess of the bushes. I scrambled backward as the man stalked his way out of the forest. Unlike the rest of the world, the man was technicolor, his honey blonde locks vibrant against the monochromatic background. He smiled sadistically at me and advanced foreward. I continued moving backward, my hands scraping along the rocks covering the ground._

_I faintly heard someone calling my name but I was too engrossed in the man to listen._

_"Please don't hurt me." I begged. he smiled and lunged. I was frozen as the man soared towards me. Just before he hit me, a gigantic chocolate brown wolf met him in mid leap. i couldn't help the scream that was torn from my throat as I fell backwards into darkness._

__(-)(-)(-)

"Lissa," My brother said, shaking my shoulder gently, "Time to wake up, we're at the airport." I breathed deeply, trying to rid myself of the horrifying thoughts that crept into my head. I shook my head, trying to dispel the thoughts. I couldn't get the thought of the brown wolf out of my head. Somehow it seemed so familiar yet so foreign to me at the same time. I huffed and pulled myself out of the seat, slamming the door behind me.

I grabbed the bag my brother held out to me and together, we walked up to the covered entryway of the Linate Airport on the outskirts of Milan.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as we walked into the crowded entrance.

"About two hours." He replied, pulling me towards a desk. Behind the desk sat a grumpy looking 20 year old texting on her phone with her feet propped on another chair and her skirt hitched up to mid thigh. My brother coughed and the girl, whose name tag read "Amanda" ignored us, mumbling about stupid italians under her breath in french. Unlike my brother, I had learnt french from my mother when she was still alive. I was quite fluent and thanks to my super hearing I heard every sylable. I felt my self get angry for no reason.

"Pour info," I said angrily in french, causing her to look up nervously. " nous ne sommes pas italien" (FYI, we're not italian). My brother placed a hand on my shoulder and said in his accent english,

"Lissa, calm down." I immediatly calmed. The girl looked at my brother and took a double take. I understood her thoughts clearly. My brother was very good looking with his Native American brown skin and dark hair and eyes. He was tall, a good six foot nine and towered above my 5"11.

My brother coughed again, pulling the girl out of her day dream.

"How may I help you Sir? She asked in a heavy french accent in a deep voice, trying to be seductive. I wasn't working, it just made her sound like she needed a cough lozenge. It wasn't helping that I could see every layer of foundation on her face, a total of seven. i gave my brother a knowing glance and he returned it, his eyes seeming to say "Are you for real?" Go figure.

"I like two tickets to Seattle, Washington. Buisness class, please" The girl clicked some keys and I could see that she was obviously taking her time. Several minutes later she handed my brother the tickets.

"Boarding starts in 10 minutes, have a lovely day, Sir." She said, a fake smile plastered on her even faker face. My brother smiled and we moved on, heading for security. I could just see the extra slip of paper that the girl had hidden in the tickets. I made out the numbers and had to stop myself from laughing. My brother carefully slid the number out of the tickets and allowed it to fall on the floor. He kept walking and didn't look back and again I had to stiffle a giggle.

It was a short walk once we had passed security. We walked up to the gate and stood in line, waiting patiently for our turn. When we finally reached the front, the man turned to us.

"I'm sorry, boarding is over." I felt myself grow anxious.

"Please, we really need to be on this flight." The man gave me a once over, and, as if seeing how utterly desperate I was to be on the plane, he sighed. Silently he opened the door, allowing us to pass. I smiled at him, the gratitude flooding my face. We ran down the hall and slowed to a stop as we reached the flight attendant at the other end.

"Have a lovely trip" She said. My brother nodded and we walked past her into the plane. The were ushered to our seats and the flight attendants went through the safety procedure. As the plane taxied down the runway, I looked back at the airport, knowing that I probably would never see it again. I turned back in my seat, and clipped the seatbelt around my waist. I felt myself grow nervous as the plane picked up speed. I had never been on a plane before and didn't know what would happen. I gripped tightly on the rail that separated my seat from the aisle, almost denting it.

As we lifted into the air, I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't nearly so bad as what I had thought. An hour into the flight, I finally drew up the courage to ask my brother the question that had been plaguing my mind since I had woken up in the car.

"Damien," I asked, looking up at the one person who tied me to my old life. He hummed in response. I took a shaky breath. "What are we going to do?" I whispered in a voice that sounded much to young for my 15 year old body.

He llooked down, a defeated look sliding down over his handsome young face. It made him look 20 years sighed and for a moment, I thought that he wasn't going to answer. then his deep baritone voice filled my brain.

"I don't know Elissa," He replied simply. "I don't know."

(-)(-)(-)

There you go. Cliffhanger, kind of. Any questions leave a review or PM me. Thanks so much for stick with me for so long.


	6. Flying Over The States

Here you go guys. This was originally longer but i split it and put more info in the chapter. i hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

By the end of the flight I was ready to strangle the flight attendant. Every single time I had just gotten into a comfortable enough position to sleep, she was hovering above me asking me in a faux whisper if I needed anything. Finally, after the 9th time, I snapped.

"Yes," I hissed menacingly and she jumped back. "I need you to go away and leave me alone."

I tried to control my voice as to not wake the other passengers. My hands were balled into fists in my lap as I desperately tried to calm my urge to punch her in the face. She quickly scurried off, and I knew at once that I was going to become the centre of gossip for the rest of the flight. I was shaking so much that when I tried to pick up the fork on my plate, I dropped it twice.

My brother noticed this.

"Calm down or you'll phase" He warned me, placing a large hand on my forearm. I made myself take a deep breath and count to ten. Afterward I felt infinitely better and the shaking had stopped.

"How do you do that?" My brother asked intrigued at how quickly I had calmed myself down. "When I first shifted, I couldn't change back for 3 days. Afterward, even the slightest thing would set me off. I even punched dad in the face once for calling me a hot-headed nitwit." I shrugged and smiled, remembering the incident clearly. My heart gave a painful twinge and I ignored it.

"I don't know. I just tell myself to calm down and I do." My brother nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But you have the most self-control in the Pack. Even more than dad."

That was saying something. Dad never used to get angry about anything. He was always calm and gentle. But when he did get angry, boy he had a temper. On the day mum died, dad went ballistic, breaking vases and furniture everywhere, going on a rampage. He had run out the door, breaking it, and we hadn't seen him for the rest of the day. When he finally, calmed down he apologised and was upset with himself. That was the only time I had ever seen dad lose his temper and the only time I had seen him cry.

Damien was talking again and I roused myself from my daydream.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I said: 'We also have some other powers.' Like the Pack mind for instance we can hear each others thoughts." He replied. A sudden smirk appeared on his face as I flipped out.

"What!" I yelled. The man behind us in the business suit shushed me and I felt heat flood my cheeks as I realized I had probably just woken the entire cabin.

"Sorry." I whispered. The man just gave me a withering look and turned back to his book.

I turned back to my brother who had and evil grin on his face.

"Jeez," he chuckled. I glared at him. "We can only read each others minds while in wolf form. No need to be so scared." I was no longer angry, instead I was curious.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Dad thought it was so we could work together more easily. Like a normal pack." I contemplated the thought for a few seconds.

"Does that mean we have other things in common with normal packs, such as Alphas?" I asked him, my head cocked to the side like a dog, which I thought was rather ironic. Kind of.

My brother nodded.

"Yes. Dad was our Alpha. I was his second in command. A beta, he called it. I supposed I'm the Alpha now." I nodded. We lapsed into silence.

"So Pack mind, Alphas, anything else I should know?" I asked him, leaning back in my seat.

"Um, heightened speed, strength, sight, smell, hearing. We basically are now hardwired to hunt. Instead of 23 chromosomes, we have 24, which gives us the extra speed and strength." I hummed in response. I was becoming a pro at non-verbal communication. My brother turned serious.

"Do you know what the things that attacked us were called?" He asked, looking me squarely in the eyes. I shook my head, not saying anything.

"They were vampires." He replied. I stared at him. Vampires? They were myth and legend. But so were werewolves. After what I had seen yesterday, I wasn't going to dispute their existence.

"What did they want with us?" I asked, my voice deathly low, as if there was one of them on board the plane at this exact moment.

"I don't know," My brother said. "One of them was going on about his master being happy." I grew pale, thinking about what the monster –_vampire –_ had said to me.

_Now, why don't you stop fighting me and just relax. I'm sure my masters would let me have you as a plaything._

I gulped.

"One of them was going on about having me as a plaything." I whispered, not meeting my brother's eyes. A choking sob tore its way out of my chest. My brother pulled me into his arms and shushed me.

"Shh. it's okay. They're gone. They can't hurt us. Shh." The tears were doing something to me and

I felt myself grow even more tired. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had slept at least half the day and I was still so exhausted.

The flight attendant never came back and I was relieved when I felt myself slip into the dream realm. I tensed for a second, hoping that I wouldn't have another dream like this morning but luckily I didn't dream.

The cold man sat quietly on his throne as the messenger ran up the hall, a silver platter balance delicately in his trembling hands.

"Mmmaaster." He stammered, holding out the tray. The man took the missive that lay on the tray and sat back, opening it. He read it quickly, one perfectly manicured brow arching.

"And where is Juan?" He asked, his voice deep and cruel. He was old, terribly old. The sound of his voice made you tremor in fear at the very sound.

"Dead. They killed him. Two others got away. "The messenger squeaked. The man rose, and took a step towards the messenger. He raised his hand to slap the man, only to have it pushed back down.

"Patience, brother. Do not shoot the messenger, Kill the one who sent him." The black haired man who sat beside him said, his voice soft. The man turned and sat back down on his stone throne that was like him. Cold. A cruel sadistic smile etched itself into his stone-like features.

"Yes," he murmured, steeping his fingertips and watching as the messenger raced down the hall, his grey cloak billowing behind him like smoke. He smirked as the big wooden doors slammed shut behind him.

"Never send someone to do a job you could have done better yourself."

MAJOR twist in here. This was a spur of the moment thing that just came to me. Hope you guys enjoy, please read and review.


	7. Family?

Here you go guys, the next chapter. I'd like to thank my beta, CassidieDream for all her help. She may take her time but she does a fantastic job. Thanks sooo much Cass! I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! In this chapter, Lissa meets some of the boys from La Push. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 6**

I woke up as the plane gently touched down in Seattle airport. I had slept for another 5 hours and finally, I no longer felt tired. My brother gathered our bags from the overhead locker and we both followed the crowd the to the luggage carousel. As we neared security, my brother tapped me on the shoulder.

"While you were asleep I called an old friend from when I was down last summer, remember?" I nodded. Last year, my father had let my brother go down to America to go to his home town of La Push. He had spent 3 weeks there and by the time he had come back, my brother never wanted to see a drop of rain again. My brother continued.

"Well, my friend Paul is coming to meet us and take us down." I nodded again, feeling like one of those birds that never stop moving up and down. We walked out to the front of the airport and sat on a bench.

While we waited, I thought about all that had happened in the past 24 hours. I sat in silence until a 1959 Cadillac Fleetwood pulled up on the curb in front of us. Two russet colored men jumped out of the car. Both were wearing cut of jeans and t-shirts.

"Hey Damien, how's it going?" One of them said giving my brother a guy hug. My brother's eyes lit up, and I got the feeling that my brother was finally at home. I looked on as my brother greeted the other boy, feeling like I was watching a family reunion. The younger boy, who looked to be about a year or two older than me smiled and sidled over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jared. That's Paul" He said pointing to where my brother and Paul were talking. I smiled at him.

"Elissa. Nice to meet you." I replied. At that moment my brother and Paul came over.

"So you are Elissa." He said. He looked around. "Where are your brothers?" I stared at him. My brother mustn't have told him. I felt my eyes get wet and a choking sort of sound came out of my throat. The shock of the past day suddenly hit me and I was not ready for it. I staggered to the left and Jared caught me with strong arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" That was the complete wrong thing to say. I collapsed, falling limp in his arms. He awkwardly patted me on the back and I felt rather than saw my brother quietly whisper to Paul. _Pull yourself together! _I told myself. Taking all the self-control I could, I drew myself upright.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to keep my voice from wavering. It betrayed me and I squeaked at the end. "Can we please leave?" My brother took my arm and steered me to the car. He opened my door and gently pushed me into the seat. He ran round the other side and got in next to me. Paul and Jared jumped into the front and we were off.

I hugged myself tightly and tried to dispel the images of yesterday from my head but I couldn't. They just kept coming back to me in waves. Tears began to leak from my eyes again, this time silently. I curled into my brother and sobbed.

Jared looked back at me in the rear view mirror.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked. My brother nodded.

"It's been a long trip." The words rumbled in his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, warm and steady. The car trip was long and slowly I stopped crying and started taking notice of the scenery. The green trees flashing past the window were never ending. As we neared the reservation, I thought I saw a flash of brown poke through the trees. As soon as I saw it, it was gone and in the end, I told myself that I must have imagined the giant chocolate wolf that I thought was following the car.

We travelled up a small dirt lane and at the end of the lane Paul slowed to a stop outside an old faded grey house. We all got out of the car and walked towards the bright blue door. There was a narrow window next to the door that was filled with bright marigolds.

The boys led us into the house and I was greeted with the scent of blueberry pancakes hit my nostrils and my stomach rumbled in response. The boys must have been able to hear because they burst out laughing.

"Dude, when was the last time you fed her?" Jared laughed. I gave him a mock glare.

"'Scuse me for being on a plane for 17 damn hours!" I grumbled.

"Language!" a melodic voice said from the kitchen and the boys laughed again. I pushed passed them and my nose led me into the kitchen. I was just in time to see a plate mountained with pancakes set down on the table.

"Please, have some." the voice said again. I looked up and was met with a beautiful and sad sight. The girl looked around 19, and would have been stunning, if not for the three long scars that ran down her face, turning her mouth into a permanent half grimace.

"Thank you." I said, sitting down on a seat, the scars not fazing me. The boys came into the kitchen and sat down, heaping there plates with food. The table was laden with enough food to feed a small army. I took a small pancake and surprised myself by eating it in two seconds.

"May I have another?" I asked politely. She laughed, a beautiful sound that sounded like birds.

"That's the first time anyone has ever asked instead of just eating. Have as many as you like." She tried to glare at the boys but it didn't work with her face. The boys had the smarts to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Emily. It's just that you're such a good cook that it's hard to stop." Jared said, the sucking up in his voice evident. I laughed this time. I continued to eat pancake after pancake, until I was full. By the time I had eaten twelve. At that moment, 4 more people came in the door, three men and a woman. The eldest, a man of around 20, came over and gave Emily a kiss. The female looked on, trying to hide how upset she was.

"Sam, please, we have guests." Emily said, once he had let her go. I stood up, making room for one of the boys to sit down. My seat was immediately taken by a boy who looked to be a year older than me. Sam looked at me.

"Hi, Sam Uley, nice to meet you." he held out his hand and I stared at him like he had grown another head. He slowly took his hand back. "Is something wrong?" He asked. My brother came to stand by my side, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"No." He replied. "It's just that we didn't realize we had family down here." Sam looked perplexed.

"Family?" he asked. I stepped forward, finally finding my voice.

"I'm Elissa. Elissa Uley."

(-)(-)(-)

Here you go, the next chapter. What do you think? Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of it. So far, I have written all the chapters up to Chapter nine and I am currently working on chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!

PS

Oh and guys, I'm kind of sad. If every one who has seen this story had reveiwed, I would have at least 200 reviews, probably WAY more. All it takes is two seconds. A sentence could make my life that much happier. Cheers.


	8. Keeping Secrets

Here you go, the next chapter. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing every single chapter and for following me from the start (mostly):

brankel1

Matthias Stormcrow

and my beta, CassidieDream

They have always reviewed and I would like to thank them personally as well as everyone else who has reviwed any chapter I have written. Thank you so much for every comment, it makes me feel really good.

I will now let you guys read the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me while I rambled on... I will now stop talking - er - writing and let you read the chapter. Enjoy.

And, If you would like more info on characters, summaries and anything else, please visit my website:

lynxmalfoy()moonfruit()com

Replace () with a dot.

**C****hapter 7**

There was silence in the room until Sam spoke again.

"How can we be family? I've never even seen you two before." He said in a confused voice.

"Well our father is from La Push. Joshua Uley." I replied, hoping to find a connection. Sam paled.

"Joshua Uley?" he asked. "He was my father before he left my mother when I was a baby. I haven't seen him since." Father? This was just getting weird. But it did make sense. Damien was 18 and by the looks of Sam, he was around 20 leaving plenty of time for my dad to meet my mum.

"That would make us step-brothers." My brother said. Sam plopped down in a chair, looking disheartened. It was like we had changed his views on life. The boy who had taken my seat looked around at us.

"Well this is significantly awkward." He said. That was just what we needed, an ice breaker. I started laughing and soon enough Damien and Sam joined in.

"That was awkward." I agreed. The oven beeped and Emily rushed over to remove the trays out of the oven. The delicious scent of chocolate chip cookies filled the room and I was suddenly hungry again. I reached over to grab one and Emily rapped me on the hand with a wooden spoon.

"No. You had enough pancakes, save some for the boys." She sounded like my mother when she was alive and my heart gave another painful twinge.

"Please Emily, just one?" I put on my best puppy dog face and she melted like butter.

"Just one." She replied, a small smile crossing her face. I stared at her face, intrigued at her scars. I didn't say anything yet.

I took my cookie and nibbled it. It was gigantic, almost as big as my hand. The boy who had taken my seat stood up and came over to me.

"Jacob." He said, stuffing a cookie in his mouth. I stared at him. He reminded me of my big brother Caleb. His face was warm and open. His hair was cut short, like caleb's and they had the same facial structure. It struck a chord in me and I voiced my thoughts.

"You look a lot like my brother Caleb." I said, still munching on my cookie. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He replied, sitting on a stool near the bench. He looked around as if searching for more people. He turned back to me.

"Where is he?" He asked, confused when he couldn't find anyone else. I swallowed a bite, tears coming to my eyes.

"He's gone." I whispered. The tears streaked down my face. Jacob noticed and his big arms encircled me in a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. Shush." He murmured. I sat there for a good 10 minutes, crying into the arms of a boy I barely knew. I drew myself up and rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you." I said. I stood and went to stand by my brother's side. He draped and arm over my shoulder and asked me if I was okay. I nodded.

"It's been a long 24 hours." I leaned against my brother, finding comfort in the warmth of his skin. Before yesterday, I would have recoiled from his fever hot skin but now it felt like a normal temperature. Jacob spoke up.

"So do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. Dad didn't say anything. Just to come down here and things will sort themselves out." Damien replied, taking a seat at the table and helping himself to some of the eggs Emily had just placed on the table. He moaned when they hit his tongue.

"You're an amazing cook, Emily." Sam chuckled.

"Hey, back off. She's my fiancée." Emily placed a hand on his chest. I noticed then that other than Jared and Paul, they all wore no shirts, except for the girl.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll never leave you." The look they shared was so full of love that I had to look away. There was a chorus of complaints from the table.

"Eww, Sam we're trying to eat." The other boy who had come in said. Sam gave him a foul look.

"Then why don't you shut up and eat, Embry." He said, not even bothering to turn around. He took Emily's face in both hands and kissed each one of her scars before kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"I love you." He said in a low voice, wrapping his arms around her waist. She reached up on tippy toes and kissed him on the nose.

"As I love you." She replied. I saw the other girl leave quietly; trying not to draw attention to herself, her expression of pain was easy to see. I wondered what had happened to cause her so much pain. No one else noticed and I let her leave.

Emily pulled out of Sam's arms and bustled over to the stove were a pan of bacon was cooking. She loaded it all on a plate and put it on the table. How she was able to cook for so many people was beyond me. I suddenly desperately needed to go to the toilet.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. Emily smiled.

"First door on the left." I thanked her and went down the hall. I sat down and stared at the back of the door. So much had changed in such a short amount of time and I was struggling to keep up with the constant flow of emotions. I felt drained and couldn't wait until I could lie down and have a proper night's sleep.

I stood up and washed my hands in the sink, splashing water over my face at the same time. I dried my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt no different than I had yesterday. Except now I could turn into a giant wolf at the drop of a hat. I exited the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen.

My brother and Sam were talking and when I entered they stopped.

"If you would like," Sam said, stepping forward," You can stay here with Emily and I until you get a place of your own. We've only got room for one though." I thought about it for a minute. Be separated from my brother? He was the only tie I had to my old life. I made my decision.

"I'll stay with you." I said softly, my arms curling around myself. Jacob looked at me funnily for a second but I ignored him. Sam nodded.

"I'll show you your room and you can get settled." I nodded. That was becoming a bad habit. I looked towards Emily.

"Thank you." I stared at her gruesomely pretty face and I gathered up the courage to ask her:

"Where did you get your scars?" She and the rest of the room quietened. I gathered that it was a touchy subject with them.

"Bear attack." She said simply and I didn't believe her but I wasn't going to pry. I shrugged and took off my cardigan, because the room was rather warm. Now I was in a singlet and my cut-off jeans. I turned and picked up my bag that was leaning against the door jamb. As I bent over, my singlet rode up, showing the three vivid red lines that crossed from my left shoulder to my right hip. I heard Emily stifle a gasp as she saw them.

"Where did you get yours?" She asked. I turned back and smiled softly.

"You'd be amazed what you can find in the woods." I replied.

(-)(-)(-)

There you go guys. I hope you liked it and please leave review when you leave. It makes me smile and, if by this time next week I have 50 reviews (Which I would be ecstatic about) I'll post the next chapter. Although even if I don't I might because I like people reading my work. But I might not because I might need to make you review.

See you guys next chapter!

Lynx Malfoy


	9. They're What?

**Okay people I have a bone to pick with you. If everyone who had read or looked at this story had reviewed, I would have over 2,000 reviews! I'm quite sad that I only have 44 at the current moment that I am posting this. That means that just over 2% of all people who have seen this story have reviewed. I'm not going to rant for ages I am just asking people to try and maybe review. It can really make an authors day that much special and I always try and thank my reviewers even though it may take a while.**

**Okay enough of the ranting. Without further adieu, Chapter 8!**

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Chapter 8**

The silence was deafening and for a moment I wondered if I shouldn't have said that. Embry spoke up.

"What exactly can you find in the woods?" He asked, suspicion seeping into his voice. I shrugged my shoulders and for some reason I began to get anxious. My hands began to shake slightly and I hoped no-one else noticed.

"Bears, lynx sometimes wolves." I watched carefully as I said the last one and my suspicion was correct. Emily flinched slightly and I had to quickly smother the smile that came to my face. My hands were still shaking and I curled my hands around the strap of my bag to hide it. I screwed up my resolve in my head, hoping that I wouldn't phase in front of the entire room and cause a panic.

"Okay then." Sam said trying to break the tension. It didn't work and I felt the shakes move up my arms. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen if I didn't get out of here soon.

"Can you show me to my room, please?" I asked Sam, trying not to sound incredibly rude. My brother noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder. He dug his fingers in slightly, trying to convey a silent message.

I understood but it didn't help, if anything it made the shaking worse. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like how I didn't have control of my own body.

I ground my teeth together, forcing my shape to stay together. I imagined my shape, blurring around the edges as the wolf tried to claim me. I forcefully pushed it back, making my shape entirely human again. Jacob noticed my inner struggle.

"You okay?" He asked and I was surprised to hear sincerity in his voice. He barely knew me. I nodded, wrapping my arms around my chest, as if it was the only way I was holding myself together, which, in a way, it was.

"Follow me." Sam said, taking off down the short corridor. He pointed to the door opposite the bathroom.

"Our room." He said, not stopping. He continued down the corridor to the furthest door. It was plain white with a star sticker on the door knob.

"This is your room." He said. I stared at the door for a moment wondering why he was still around. Then I realized that he was waiting for me to open the door. I placed my hand on the door knob, feeling the sticker against my palm.

I pushed the door inward and looked at the room. It was decorated in light blue and yellow and just big enough to live in comfortably. There was a twin bed pushed against the far wall and a largish oak writing desk next to it.

The wood was light and the room, though on the small side, had an open feeling. It wasn't really my style but I wasn't going to be here for very long. I hoped. I was happy to notice that the door had a lock.

"I'll let you get sorted" He said. I nodded and threw by bag on the bed. He closed the door and walked away. Acting quickly, I matched my footsteps to the window with his back down to the kitchen. I listened carefully and opened the window silently.

I climbed onto the desk and balanced precariously on the sill like an owl, surveying the room. I jumped out, landing like a cat in the garden bed below. I was lucky that this window was the one closest to the forest and that the kitchen window faced in the opposite direction. My hands were still shaking, as if they knew what was going to happen in a few minutes.

I made a break for the forest, keeping low in case someone saw me. I couldn't wait to see the look on their face when they found out I was gone. I wasn't normally this cheeky but I needed to do something about this phasing.

I was a good hundred metres into the forest when I stopped. I stripped quickly; the thought of anyone lurking around seeing me was horrifying. I attached the clothes to the leather string I had attached to my ankle, copying my brothers.

I closed my eyes and focused on the part of me that wasn't human. I felt a delicious tingling sensation run up my spine and when I opened my eyes I was the wolf. The sensation was entirely new and I loved it. I decided to test out my new found skills.

I set off at a run and I was surprised at how fast I could run. I ran and ran until I had to stop. I fell over my feet, laughing. A barking yip came out of my throat instead. I loved this feeling. I sat on my haunches, feeling like an oversized dog. It was an exhilarating feeling, flying through the forest.

Suddenly a howl rippled through the area. I leapt to my feet, my ears folding back against my head. I felt a growl ripple through my chest, too low for the other one to hear. I had been gone too long. I turned, following my scent back the way I had come. I was about a kilometre out from where I had stopped when I smelt it. The rotting stench from my dream.

I looked all around me, waiting for the vampire to jump from the shadows. When he didn't, I calmed down again. I took another sniff, and this time my nose told that it was a few days old. I followed it both ways. It curiously ran in a straight line.

I also noticed that the familiar scent of wolf ending where the vampire stench began. I suddenly realized what it was. It was a border.

I backed away and turned around, only to find myself face to face with another wolf. I knew it wasn't my brother because my brother's fur was an inky blue brown. No, this wolf's fur was brown. Chocolate brown, to be precise.

I skirted backwards in shock, careful not to cross the border. Who knew what would happen if I crossed it. I tilted my head to the side, observing it cautiously. The wolf copied my movements. If the wolf from my dream was real, that meant the man was also.

The wolf sat back on his haunches and looked at me, as if trying to figure out what to do with me. He raised his head and, before he could howl to alert another, I jumped him. We fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

He kicked up with his hind legs, flipping me into the air. I landed lightly and before I could pounce again, he shifted into human form quickly pulling on a pair of cut off shorts. I suddenly realized that during the entire episode, I hadn't heard a single thought. He walked towards me cautiously.

"Can you phase back?" He asked. I nodded, my tongue lolling out of my mouth. I checked him out. He was hot, around 16 years old. His hair was cropped short and he had a tattoo on his shoulder that looked familiar. Then I remember and would have cursed if I hadn't been a wolf. I shot to my feet, startling the boy.

"Hey. Easy" He said, holding his hands up in the famous 'don't shoot' pose. I ignored him. I sniffed around and found the trail I was on. I was off like a bullet. I heard him curse as I took off. I was much too fast for him.

I ran faster than I had on the way out and made my way back to Sam's house. I threw on my clothes and made sure they were straight before I barrelled past the girl on the porch. She jumped up, startled.

"Where did you come from?" She asked. I didn't even blink and barged through the door. The talking in the room ceased. I saw Jacob do a double-take.

"Weren't you..." He started, looking the hallway and then back towards me. His face was filled with confusion. I ignored him as well. I rounded on my brother.

"Did you know?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. The boy from the forest appeared at the door and opened his mouth to speak. I turned and glared at him, making him shut his mouth with a snap.

"What?" Was his eloquent reply. I huffed in annoyance.

"Did you know," I said, this time slowing down. "That they are like us?" My brother's eyes grew even more confused, if it was possible. I sighed, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice.

"They're wolves!"

**(-)(-)(-)**

**There you go guys, I hope you like it. Drop me a review if you did!**

**LynxMalfoy**


	10. ON HIATUS!

Hey guys!

I am really sorry to to tell you this but I am putting this story on hold for a while. I am too busy with school work and I have no idea what to write for this. If I get any ideas I'll probably start posting again, but until that time, which I do not know, this story is on hold.

Thanks so much for sticking with me for such a long time, I really appreciate it.

Feel free to leave a review and I will still respond to it. I am also currently working on the next chapter of Immortale because I had a sudden brainwave the other day.

Thanks much for all your amazing support through out the entire story and I hope I will be able to update soon.

Love you guys lots,

LynxMalfoy


	11. Alpha

**Hi guys again. I've been meaning to post this for a while but I've been busy with writing for Scars and some other things. One thing about this chapter, it's not edited because I haven't talked to my beta in a while and I think I might have offended her or done something. I'd like to thank anna-marie-diamondheart-900, brankel1, wolfgirl442 and Guest (because I don't know your name) for reviewing last chapter, everything you say means alot to me and every review is amazing.**

**Thanks so so so much for sticking with me for such a long time. This is my longest story ever on fanfiction and I am absolutely amazed that it has gotten such a great response from everyone. I'm going to stop gushing about everything so you guys can read the chapter. So, once again, thanks.**

**Oh and if you find any mistakes, feel free to PM me about them.**

**A/N: This all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just taking poetic licence. The plot belongs to me though. And Elissa and Damien. The rest is hers**

**UPDATE 15/01/13: My beta got back to me yesterday with the updated version of this chapter so it's been changed. **

**Chapter 9**

**Damien POV**

The room was so silent that it was as if the whole world was holding it's breath. Lissa and I were the centre of attention. Everyone was staring at us as if we had both grown extra limbs. The girl had rejoined us from outside at some point and another boy had come as well.

I met the eyes of the girl and gave a her a small smile. I stared at her eyes for a moment. They were dark amber brown and so deep and filled with pain that you could literally fall into them. Which is what happened to me in that instant.

The world turned on its axis and now, she was the focus of my every thought. Everyone else I had ever cared for in the world simply didn't matter as much as her in that moment. I fell deeper and deeper into those eyes and all my other ties to earth were cut loose.

Elissa, Mum, Dad, everything else didn't mean anything compared to her eyes. I didn't even know this girl's name and already I knew I was in love with her. What had seemed to take an age to happen had only taken less than a second.

"Well shit." I muttered.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Leah POV**

I entered the room silently, watching the girl confront her brother. I felt like I had missed something.

"They're wolves!" I heard her say. My neck creaked with how quickly I turned to look at her. How did she know? What did she mean by 'like us'? I looked around the room and my eyes caught her brothers.

He smiled softly and then I watched as an awed look crossed his face. I knew that look. It was the same look that Sam had everytime he looked at Emily. I knew instantly what had happened.

"Well shit." He muttered. I agreed.

"You're werewolves." I murmured, more to myself than anyone else. Now the attention was all on me. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

**(-)(-)(-)  
><strong>

**Elissa POV**

I noticed the look on my brother's face instantly. He was staring at the girl lihe had just realized that she was the most beautiful person in the world. Which, if I knew anything, he probably had. It was the look that used to apper on my fathers face whenever he saw my mother. I felt liking groaning but I stopped myself.

Who was I to tell my brother who he could or could not imprint on.

"You're werewolves" I heard the girl mutter under breath, although I could understand it as though it had been said at full volume.

"Wait a second -" Jacob started to say but Sam shot him a look that clearly said "Shut up". Suddenly everyone started talking.

"They can't be wolves" Jared said, eyeing us.

"It's impossible." Paul agreed. The chatter was beginning to hurt my ears, seeing as they were still sensitive from first shifting. I drew myself up and in my loudest voice I yelled above the din.

"Shut up!" I roared, my voice almost a growl. At once there was perfect silence. You could have heard a pin drop. They all stared at me and I wondered why. I saw Emily and wondered why Sam was standing protectively in front of her. Then I realised why. It was me.

Damien walked slowly towards me, his hands raised slightly as if he was approaching a wild animal. It suddenly clicked into place that everyone was staring at me because they were afraid that I would explode into a giant ball of wolf.

"When was the first time she shifted?" Sam asked my brother quickly, never taking his eyes off me and not leaving Emily's side.

"Yesterday." My brother replied. Sam's eyes widened.

"And she was able to turn back so quickly?" He asked increduosly. I didn't understand what they were so shocked about. Damien slowly nodded, his eyes following every move I made.

He reached my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly from the contact and it was as though I had thrown a bomb in the room.

Sam whisked Emily through the hallway and into there bedroom while the rest of the boys sprang at me. Jacob grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards the door that led outside. The female ran outside and I heard the ripping of clothes before I was greeted with the sight of small grey wolf.

I threw off Jacob's hand and spun around, a vicous growl ripping out of my throat. My hair was on end, sticking up in the air making me look like a human hedgehog.

"You have to shift." Jacob said, trying to make me move further towards the woods. I ignored him, trying to make sure I didn't shift before I had taken my clothes off. I ran quickly towards the woods.

The grey wolf followed me, keeping a close watch on where I was heading. I looked back and saw Sam run out of the house. I sped up, hoping they wouldn't see me undress.

I flung my singlet over my head and let it fall to the ground and I kept running. I didn't want to stop to take my shorts of so I let the waves that were coursing through my body loose. Warmth spread through my limbs as I felt the wolf take over.

There was a ripping sound and scraps of denim were left in my wake. I landed heavily on my front paws, leaves rushing past me as I crashed through branches. The grey wolf sped up, meaning for me to follow her. I did, weaving through branches and memorizing the route.

I heard rather than saw Sam following. I followed the grey wolf through the undergrowth until we reached a small clearing in the middle of the forest I slowed my pace until I was walking, my large paws not making a sound against the layers of leaves that covered the ground.

Sam walked past me, into the centre of the circle. I guessed that this was regular meeting place. Something felt off and I only realized when Sam looked towards me, a puzzled look crossing his wolfy face. I turned towards my brother and I realized what was wrong.

I couldn't hear anything. It was only my thoughts that bounced around inside my skull. I didn't know why but it felt wrong. A few seconds later my brother reached the clearing and I could only guess that he had taken off his clothes before shifting.

I tried reaching out my mind and I felt a presense, a few feet to my right, roughly where my brother was standing. I reached out and brushed against his mind.

_**Damien? **_I asked. He smiled a wolfy grin, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

_**That's my name, don't wear it out.**_He replied, flopping to the ground. I felt like slapping him but with wolf paws it probably wasn't a good idea. I'd end up spilting his face in half.

I still couldn't hear Sam though. I reached out my mind, searching for him. I found him, but only faintly, like a shadow image. I couldn't even feel the others. I tentitively touched his mind.

_**Sam?**_He nodded, sitting down on his haunches. I wondered why I couldn't hear the others.

I searched around the loose circle they had made, hoping to find at least a glimmer of them. I saw a ghost of Jacob, but when I attempted to talk to him, he didn't respond. I told Sam what I was thinking.

_**Why can't I hear the others? **_I asked, sitting back on my hind shrugged and his voice sounded in my mind, clear as a bell.

_**I don't know.**_He replied._**I can here everyone except for your brother. Can you only hear me or can you hear your brother as well? **_ My eyes flicked around the circle of wolves that were staring at me. Some were looking at me with confusion, others honestly not caring about the exchange.

_**I can hear you both, though I can only talk to you if I really try. **_I said. I thought about everything my father had ever told me. All those lessons on wolf law I had listen in on when my father had been teaching my brothers.

My thoughts drifted back to one lazy summer day while I was relaxing on the couch, listen to my father tutor my brothers in the ways of the wolf.

_Wolves work together in packs. All members of a pack can communicate with each other. The alpha wolf can choose to share all his thoughts or to only show his pack what he wants to._

Damien clicked into my thoughts. _**I wonder... **_he murmurred. He suddenly jumped up and went towards Sam. He tried to speak to him but it didn't work. _**What are you doing?**_ I asked. He came over to me excitedly.

_**I think I might know why you can't hear anybody other than Sam and myself. We are two seperate Packs! **_ I thought about the possibility. But it didn't explain how I could hear Sam and Damien couldn't. And then I had a thought.

I had read many books on wolves after I had found out what my father and brothers read. In a normal wolf it was normal for there to be both an Alpha male and an Alpha female. From what I had read, it was possible for packs to rely on a single Alpha, either male or female. If werewolves packs were anything like a normal pack... My mind was racing at a mile a minute.

I was afraid to voice my thoughts. The others looked at me expectantly. I turned towards Sam and drew ina deep breath before sharing my train of thought. I met his dark brown eyes.

_**I think I might be an Alpha female. **_I said.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Thanks guys so much for all your support. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but I'm not promising anything. Please PM me with any questions and queries. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

**LynxMalfoy**

**xx**


	12. Questions and Answers

**Here you go guys, Chapter 10 of Elissa Uley! I've been working on this for a long time; I couldn't really get out what I wanted to say. I hope you guys enjoy it, please drop me a review with any questions you have.**

**Some of this chapter was written while I was on holiday so forgive anything that maybe wrong. My beta got back to me (I didn't scare her off, thank goodness!) and the last chapter has been updated to the edited version. Also, I really wanted to post this so it hasn't been edited. When I next talk to my beta hopefully she might be able to edit it for me.**

**On that note, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Questions and Answers**

I heard the intake of breath as Sam relayed my thoughts to the rest of the circle. He opened up his connection so I could hear what they were saying.

**_She can't be, it's impossible. There has never been an Alpha female before. _**Paul said, not believing Sam.

**_It could be. _**Jacob countered. **_ I mean, there was never a female _****_in_****_ a pack before her and Leah. _**I shot a look of thanks towards him and he nodded. I looked around the clearing and then up at the sky.

When I saw the crescent moon high in the sky I started in shock. I didn't actually realize how late it was until now. I directed my gaze towards Sam.

**_Could we continue this conversation tomorrow? _** I asked. Sam nodded and the noise that the other wolves were making stopped at a sharp bark from Sam.

He stood and I followed him back to his house, exhausted from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. I stopped when I reached the edge of the trees.

I had lost my singlet and exploded out of my jeans so I had nothing to change into. My brother noticed my inner debate.

**_You can borrow my t-shirt. _**He said, leading me to where he had left it. I followed him, turning around when he shifted back to give him some privacy.

I turned around and picked up his white t-shirt in my mouth, walking behind a tree to change. I shifted and quickly threw the t-shirt over my head.

While the t-shirt was tight on my brother, it was like a dress on me, coming to about 3 inches below my bum. I walked back around the tree to where my brother was waiting for me.

"Shall we?" he asked, pointing towards the direction of the house. I nodded as I started ambling along the path. We walked in comfortable silence, listening to the sound of crickets in the long grass.

We reached the door to Sam's house and entered silently. The only people still in the house were Leah, Sam, Emily and Seth. I nodded at Emily.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out." I said sincerely. She smiled, her teeth a brilliant white against the skin of her face.

"Don't be, you weren't going to hurt me." She replied. Sam shot her a look that said differently but I just ignored him. I sat next to Seth and Damien took a seat next to Leah. He shot her a crooked grin and she smiled softly back. I turned towards Sam.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again." I said. He nodded, putting a protective arm around Emily's shoulder. A thought came to mind.

"Where is Damien staying?" I asked him. Seth piped up from beside me.

"He'll be staying with us." I looked between him and Leah, who looked like they were in their own world, staring at each other and ignoring everyone else in the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Damien." I yelled, moving my hands in front of his face. He jolted out of it and turned to stare at me.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, the corners of his mouth pulling down.

"Well you were too busy making faces at Leah to hear our conversation." I said. A blush creeped into his cheeks and he shot me a dirty look.

"I was not!" He said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Were too." I replied. Sam stopped us before we could get into a full blown argument.

"Enough. It's late and we have things to do tomorrow so I suggest you both stop arguing and get a good night's sleep." He glared at each of us for a second and we calmed down.

"I thought I was supposed to be the Alpha." I said under my breath, too low for the others to hear.

"What was that?" Sam said, staring into me. I smiled and stood.

"Nothing, Sam." I said as I headed to the spare room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**(-)(-)(-)**

I woke up in cold sweat, gasping for breath. I hated nightmares. I shuddered as I remembered the low animalistic growl of the vampire just before he had attacked. Rolling over, I pulled the cover up to my chin. So much had changed. I turned over, trying to find a comfortable position. Not finding one, I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I stared at the mirror opposite the bed, mulling over everything. I had, in the space of 48 hours, had my entire life turned upside down. Everything I knew to be real turned out to be a lie. I had thought I was safe, I had thought that nobody would ever have any reason to hurt my family.

All my illusions of everything had been shattered like a mirror. Everything suddenly seemed so fragile. Like the mirror I was staring at. I don't know what happened next, just that one moment I was thinking over everything and the next I was standing in front of the remains of the mirror, my hand covered in crimson blood.

The shatter must have woken Sam because there was an insistent knocking at my door.

"Elissa?" He called from the other side. "Are you okay?" In a daze I walked to the door, opening it with my good hand. He swept into the room and saw the remains of the mirror.

"I'm sorry," I said as he came and gently took my hand, inspecting the damage. "I kind of broke your mirror."

He took my good hand and led me to the kitchen, flipping on the light. Emily came out, wrapped in a dressing gown.

"What's wrong?" She said. She caught sight of my hand and gasped. Her motherly instinct must have come out because she pushed Sam away and gently took my injured hand. Sam left and went to the bathroom, coming back and placing a first aid kit on the table.

"I owe you a mirror." I said as she grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled some shards from my knuckles. I winced in discomfort but it was better she got them out. The skin was already starting to grow back. By morning I wouldn't even be able to tell.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly. I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about, not know. She nodded and before I could think she wrapped me in a hug. I surprised myself by hugging her back. It was the first female contact I had had since my mother died.

I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my face, and the sobs that escaped. I tried desperately to rein the tears in but they just kept coming, like an ever flowing waterfall. I cried and cried, until I had no tears left.

Emily gently wiped my tears away, hugging me the entire time. I pulled back slightly.

"Thank you." I said, my voice a mere whisper. She smiled gave me another hug before pulling away.

"You best try and get some more sleep." She said. I nodded and stood up. From the doorway, Sam had watched the entire thing silently. He moved as I walked towards the hallway, allowing me to pass.

I walked quickly to the spare room and shut the door, locking it behind me. I got into bed and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning over and drifting into a deep dreamless sleep, ignoring the now empty mirror frame.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**Well that's not really where I saw this going but I'm pretty pleased with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. The next chapter is going to be one of my longest yet and I can't wait to upload it, it has a major plot point! Not gonna say whit it is though.**


	13. Meeting a Monster

**Okay, while this story is mainly centred on the wolf pack, the Cullen's do play a part in the plot of the story. So this chapter is going to have a little Cullen action. I hope you guys enjoy it and much thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, especially those with me from the start.**

**Also, this story is set in Eclipse. Bella will not get pregnant but they still get married. At this point in time, Bella is still human. And Jake did not run away he stayed but avoided Bella for a while.**

**I'd like to thank irishchocolatelover15 and brankel1 for reviewing as fast as they did, it means so much to me that they take the time out of their day to read the latest chapter update. Thanks guys!**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 11**

**Meeting a Monster**

Slowly I woke up, the bright light from an open window making me squint my eyes. As they adjusted to the light, I grabbed a cardigan from my bedside table and chucked it on. A rough laugh from the window reminded me why I woke up.

Jake stood at the window I had forgotten to close, a boyish grin on his face. I almost jumped in surprise. I glared at him angrily.

"Do you enjoy scaring people?" I asked him as I stood up and stretched a line of skin showing where my tank top rode up. He just laughed again and I rolled my eyes. I'd known him for less than a day and already felt as though we would be good friends.

With inhuman grace, he jumped in the window and sat on my desk, swinging his legs and looking like a toddler on steroids. I frowned at him.

"I hope you don't make a habit of climbing in girl's windows.' I said, as I pulled on a pair of mismatched socks and my battered grey chucks. I looked over at him and he waggled his eyebrows, looking like a villain.

"Only cute ones." He replied and I snorted.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked, pulling my hair into a pony tail. I opened my door and walked to the kitchen. Sam and Emily were already up and Emily was cooking breakfast, a massive batch of orange and poppy seed muffins. Sam did a double take when he saw Jake.

"Where did you come in?" He said, thoroughly puzzled. He grinned and I elbowed him.

"He thought it would be funny to climb in my window." I said. Sam looked to Jake and just shook his head while Emily burst out laughing. Damien, Leah and Seth chose that moment to enter.

"What's so funny?" Seth said as he snatched a muffin from the tray that Emily had just placed on the stove top to cool. He dropped it quickly when it burned his fingers.

"Ah, hot!" He cried as he ran his hand under the faucet that Emily had turned on for him.

I rolled my eyes at him

"Duh"

Damien and Leah sat down at the table next to each other and I could see that they held hands under the table.

"What were you laughing at?" Leah asked, turning to face me. I grimaced and Jake grinned at her.

"I woke her up this morning by climbing in her window." He said. Damien turned to him so fast I swear I heard his neck crack.

"Why?" he asked. Jacob just shrugged.

"I thought it would be funny." He said. Damien relaxed, but only slightly.

"Don't do it again." He said. I didn't like the way this was heading so I quickly changed the subject.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked Jake. He thought for a moment before I had an idea.

"Could you take me hiking?" I asked, cutting off what he was about to say. I hadn't been hiking in ages and that was while I was living in Italy.

"Sure." He said and I smiled.

"I'll pack you guys some lunch." Emily said, placing the now cool muffins on the table. I grabbed one and ate it greedily, before reaching for another.

After 4 I stood up.

"I'm going to get changed." I said. Jake nodded and continued stuffing his 6th muffin in his mouth.

Hurrying to my room, I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a black and white top that said "Whose afraid of the big bad wolf?" my only pair of spare clothes. The t-shirt had been a gift from my brother, who had seen it in a store one day and burst out laughing.

Lacing up my spare pair of shoes, my battered, old black converse, I walked back out to the kitchen.

Seth was the first to see my t –shirt.

"Great top." He snickered. The rest of the room read it and there was laughter all around.

I walked to the kitchen counter, and watched as Emily smothered peanut butter on to six separate pieces of bread.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, watching her cut the sandwiches in half. She shook her head and wrapped them in plastic, before placing them in a backpack that had been brought out.

Jake sat at the table talking to Sam about things and I could help but be afraid at what I heard.

"What are we going to do about the bloodsucker?" Jake asked him, his voice low. "She's getting closer to Bella."

"Bloodsucker?" I asked, turning to face them.

"Vampire." Sam replied, "There's one on the loose." I shuddered, remembering the red eye's of the man who attacked my family.

"Don't worry," Jake said, his goofy grin emerging from his serious face, "We'll catch her." I nodded before turning back to Emily, who had finished packing our bags.

"Thanks Emily." I said, grabbing the bag and slinging it over my shoulder. My top rose up, giving Jacob a view of my scars. He traced one lightly with a fingertip. I shuddered slightly and moved away from his hands.

"What happened?" he asked lightly. I glanced over at my brother and saw his face darken grimly. I shook my head.

"Now's not the time." I replied. I walked to the door before turning back to look at him.

"Are you taking me hiking or what?" I huffed, crossing my arms. Jake just grinned and grabbed his bag from Emily, following me out the door.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Before we headed out for a hike, Jacob took me past his place so he could change. It was small but cosy. As I sat on the squishy couch, a man wheeled himself out of the kitchen.

"You must be Mr Black." I said. He nodded, rolling towards me.

"Please, call me Billy." He replied. At that moment Jake hurried from his room, still pulling a fresh t-shirt over his head. He got it caught for a moment and I had a long glance before he eventually got it untangled. Billy noticed.

"So are you to…" he trailed off but both Jake and I knew what he meant.

"Noooooo!" We both said at the same time. Jacob explained to him our situation.

"Elissa is a part of the pack." When Billy still looked confused, Jacob elaborated, his voice low though he knew I would hear it anyway.

"She's Levi Uley's daughter. He ran off to Italy and found a wife. They ended up having six kids. She and her brother are visiting indefinitely." I knew what Billy was going to ask next but he took one look at me and dropped. He could never know how truly grateful I was that he didn't pry.

"Well," Jacob said, this time at full volume. "We better be going if we want to do anything today." He was right. It was bordering on 10 am and if we didn't get a move on, lunch time would be on us soon.

"It was nice meeting you, Billy." I said, meaning it. He nodded, before rolling himself back into the kitchen.

"Come on." Jacob said, leading me towards the back door. I followed having no clue where we might end up.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"This is amazing." I said, standing on top of the boulder. We had been hiking for a good 4 hours and had stopped for a late lunch. From here, I could see in all directions. The light filtered through random gaps in the foliage, causing the moss covered rocks to look like a sleeping giant.

I was currently standing on the giant's head, watching Jacob eat his last peanut butter sandwiches, which were apparently his favourite. I jumped down from the rock.

"I'm going to go exploring." I said. Jacob nodded, before going back to his sandwich, which he was devouring as if he had never eaten before. When I was a few meters into the trees, I quickly undressed and shifted.

Afterwards I set off at a run, tossing my head side to side like a horse. Running like this gave me such a rush. Unaware of my surroundings, I ran full pelt into a circular meadow in the woods, startling the two occupants, a boy and a girl.

The scent of the vampire hit my nose like a tonne of bricks, and I staggered back. _I must have crossed the line, _I thought to my self. But what I saw in the middle of the clearing made my hackles stand up on end and I growled loudly, startling the girl. She was fairly pretty, though the man whose arms she was in was stunningly handsome. And I knew immediately he was a vampire.

"You've crossed the line." He said, his musical voice making me shudder as I thought back to the attack. The man furrowed his eyebrows, as though he was confused. I heard a tinkling noise and the vampire pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello Alice." He said. I could faintly hear the reply.

"You two just disappeared. Jasper and I are coming." The other voice said, clearly female, before hanging up hurriedly. The vampire muttered under his breath and took a step towards the girl. I growled before he could move a foot.

Behind me Jacob ran out of the forest at full pelt, still in human form and not even breathing heavily. When he saw me in wolf form and the other two occupants of the meadow his eyebrows rose.

"Hey Jake." The girl said her voice a mere whisper.

"Hey Bella." He replied, just as low. He walked towards me slowly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Go shift." He whispered in my ear, too low for the vampire to hear. I nodded my head; my eye's still locked on the other two. I backed away, before turning tail and heading into the woods. I shifted quickly anxious to get back before the sucker did anything to Jake or the human girl, Bella.

As I entered the clearing, so did two other people, from the opposite side from me. From the way they shone in the sunlight I could tell they were both vampires. It wasn't until I was level with Jacob and they were with the pair until I recognised one of them.

His eyes were golden but there was no mistaking him. He was the vampire from my dream.

I was pretty sure that my face drained of colour, leaving me as white as they were. Flashes of the nightmare invaded my mind, pulling me deeper and deeper.

"No, no, no, no!" I said, backing away from the group. I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, in the process cutting my hand on a sharp stick that was lying on the ground. Immediately the eyes of every vampire landed on me.

All it took was two seconds but it had a devastating affect.

Jacob turned away from the vampires to come to me, saying my name. I couldn't hear him. All I could focus on was the blonde haired boy being restrained by the other man, who had moved like lightening to catch him at an unsaid signal. He broke free of his grip, lunging toward me. At the same time, the human girl Bella cried out to Jacob.

"Jake, look out!"

I'm pretty sure that's when I passed out.

**(-)(-)(-)**

**So, what do you think? You likey? Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot. Talk about a cliff hanger, my fingertips are starting to hurt (from the typing guys!). I will get on to typing the next chapter as frantically as I can; I have what I want in mind.**

**Oh and I want your opinion if I should write deleted scenes, like the Uley battle, Damien and Leah's night together, the Volturi scene from before the story starts. You guys can chose which one you want written first or you can suggest something else I could write, I'm up for suggestions.**


End file.
